powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers
|airdate = N/A|producer = N/A|author = Gokai-Volt|poster = Lupinranger VS Patranger Promo Poster.jpg|previous = Power Rangers Interstellar Force|next = Power Rangers Grid Champions}} Author's Note: This series is on a indefinite hiatus. Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers (also known as Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Sirens) is the second Power Rangers series by Gokai-Volt. The series is based on the 42nd Super Sentai series, , replacing Power Rangers Interstellar Force and followed by the miniseries, Power Rangers Grid Champions. It is the first Versus season in Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers. The series has a "cops and robbers" type of theme, which focuses on two competing Power Ranger teams, with one being a police force and the other being a band of thieves. Plot Throughout his lifetime, the scientist, Arsène, created a vast collection of dangerous and mysterious objects known as the “Vega Collection”. However, after the collection was stolen by the Gangler - two teams of Power Rangers have formed. One - the Vega Rangers - who are tasked by the scientist’s ancestor to retrieve the collection. The other, the Siren Strike Rangers - who formed to retrieve the collection and to take down both, the Gangler and the Vega Rangers. Two teams, one collection - who will emerge victorious? Characters Rangers Vega Rangers Siren Striker Rangers Allies Vega Allies to be added Siren Strikers Allies to be added Other to be added Villains *The Ganglers **Leader ***Don Capone **Generals ***Destra ***Medic ***Freddo **Gangler Monsters ***''TBA'' **Grunts ***''TBA'' Arsenal (Vega) Transformation Devices *'Vega Morpher' ◆◆◆ *'X Morpher' ◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *'X Rod Sword' ◆ *'Scissors and Blade Boomerang' *'Showtime Arrow' *'Spray Buster' *'Vega Magnum' ◆ Sidearms *'Vega Sword' ◆◆◆ Arsenal (Siren Strikers) Transformation Devices *'Siren Morpher' ◆◆◆ *'X Morpher' ◆ Individual Weapons and Team Weapon *'X Rod Sword' ◆ *'Siren Construction Vehicles' *'Spray Buster' *'Scissors and Blade Boomerang' *'Showtime Arrow' Sidearms *'Siren Megaphone'◆◆◆ Zords Legend: piloted zord, 2-person zord, auxiliary zord *VS Kaiser Megazord **Vega Kaiser ***Red Vega Jet ***Blue Vega Jet ***Yellow Vega Jet ***LuckyStrike **X Train Megazord ***X Morpher ****X Train Silver ****X Train Gold ***X Train Blaze ***X Train Storm Auxiliary Vega *Helicopter Vega Jet *Knight Vega Jet **Scissor Vega Jet **Blade Vega Jet / Hammer Vega Jet *JackpotStriker *Showtime Vega Jet *Siren Machine Splash *Vega Magnum *Siren Machine Tank *V-Vega Jet *Siren Machine Construct **Siren Machine Crane **Siren Machine Drill Auxiliary Siren Strikers *Siren Machine Motor *Siren Machine Construct **Siren Machine Crane **Siren Machine Drill *Siren Machine Splash *Siren Machine Tank *V-Vega Jet Alternate Combinations Vega *V-Kaiser Helicopter Megazord *V-Kaiser Knight Megazord *V-Kaiser Hammer Knight *V-Kaiser Heliknight Megazord *V-Siren Kaiser Megazord *V-Kaiser Train Megazord *V-Kaiser Showtime Megazord *V-Kaiser Showtime Splash Megazord *V-Magnum Zord *Siren-V Kaiser Zord *V-Kaiser Victory Megazord *Siren-V Kaiser Megazord *V-Kaiser Victory Heliknight Megazord *V-Kaiser Victory Megazord (Blue and Yellow) Alternate Combinations Siren Strikers *Siren Kaiser Motor Zord *Siren Kaiser Construct Megazord *Siren-V Kaiser Zord *Siren Kaiser Motor Megazord *Siren Kaiser Train Megazord *X-Kaiser Train Megazord *Siren Kaiser Tank Megazord *Siren Kaiser Splash Episodes Gallery Rangers Vega Rangers Lupin-red.png|'Vega Red' Magnus van Dyke Lupin-blue.png|'Vega Blue' Xavier Miller Lupin-yellow.png|'Vega Yellow' Amelia Dawson Lupin-silver.png|'Vega X' Greyson Carpenter Siren Strike Rangers Pat-red.png|'Siren Striker Red' Samuel Buckley Pat-green.png|'Siren Striker Green' Mateo Dawson Pat-pink.png|'Siren Striker Pink' Layla Oakes Pat-gold.png|'Siren Striker X' Greyson Carpenter Trivia *This is the first Gokai-Volt Power Rangers season to be a versus season between two teams. **This is the first season to start with six Rangers, technically, with three Rangers in each team. **This is the first season to start with with two Red Rangers, as opposed to having one Red Ranger. **This is also the first season to have one person as two 6th Rangers for different teams at once. **This is also the first season where all of the Rangers' surnames are revealed. See Also *'' '' - Super Sentai counterpart. Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Series Category:Power Rangers Vega VS Power Rangers Siren Strikers Category:Sentai Adaptations Category:Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger Category:Versus Seasons Category:PR Seasons that start with less than 5 Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Power Rangers Category:Gokai-Volt's Powerverse Category:Gokai-Volt